


dewdrops at dawn.

by Nanakiii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakiii/pseuds/Nanakiii
Summary: all we wanted in the end was to save you.





	dewdrops at dawn.

The sun had begun to rise after all these years. The blonde ran and ran as fast as he could until he reached the throne room.

At last ─ there sat his whole world.

Prompto slowly, but quickly made his way up the steps. He knelt in front of Noctis and stared. Prompto glanced at the sword that impaled Noctis and eventually slowly pulled it out of him. He let out a breath ─ broken at the sight of fresh blood.

Quickly Prompto thought ─ a phoenix down would do.

"Here you go buddy."

Nothing happened, but that didn't stop him from doing it again.

"Noct, you'll be okay."

I'll be okay.

Prompto repeated this until there was little to no curatives left, caring less if they needed them later. When Noctis' body slumped and fell forward, he sobbed. He told Noct everything would be okay, while running his hand through his dark locks.

Ignis and Gladiolus eventually managed to also reach the throne room. They both quickly went and knelt beside Prompto.

They also told him everything would be okay. Although they all knew nothing will ever be the same with three.

As the sun rose higher and illuminated Noctis' face, Prompto cried and cried knowing Noctis won't ever see what he did for the world.

They all felt the warmth of the sun slowly spreading all over and desperately tried to be thankful.

As selfish as it may sound, Prompto would've cared less if the sun never rose again. He would be happy at the mere thought that his king ─ and his friend was guaranteed alive and well, even if he never saw him again after entering the crystal.

Prompto hugged Noctis' head closer to himself. If he could, he would take his own life just to see him again.

Noctis wouldn't want that.

They all always had in mind that death was a possible outcome for any of them at anytime, but also knew they would never get over it no matter which of them it was.

Eventually he'll need to let go ─ all of them would.

They'll all have to live with the constant reminder from the sun, that it was Noctis who finished the prophecy and he was gone because of it.

Everyday they would start to only find solace in the night and the stars Noctis loved, but desperately needed to last less longer.

Noctis brought sunlight back to the world.

But here they were selfishly wishing nightfall would last forever.

Prompto brought his lips to Noctis' forehead and placed a trembling soft kiss.

As he rested his forehead against his king, Ignis saw the photograph that Noctis had asked for before ─ in his pocket, and took it to show everyone once more what they used to be as a whole.

Noctis was smiling and it hurt, but so they tried too also. They managed to even let out a few tearful jokes about how dorky their king was.

Good morning and welcome home.

Thank you for everything, Noctis.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote a fanfic in ages, so forgive me if this isn't the best because I also believe so. I've always wanted to write out my own scenario for this. Although I'll probably wish I wrote it differently sometime in the future. I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed. I also wrote this at 2 a.m and only read over it a few times so corrections are appreciated and any advice and improvement tips I would be happy to know. If you have any requests I would love to take them into consideration and if you want, tell me what you thought about this. Again, Thank You!


End file.
